The present invention relates to mole traps of the general type disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 689,324, No. 1,330,622, No. 1,382,125, No. 2,086,826 and No. 3,013,358. As disclosed in these patents, an inverted U-shaped frame is formed from strap metal and has parallel spaced legs adapted to penetrate the ground. The legs support a spike plate having a plurality of parallel spaced spikes for movement between a lower extended position and an upper set position where the spike plate is temporarily retained by a latch member having a lower end engaging a trip lever pivotally supported by one of the legs. The spike plate and spikes are pulled upwardly to the set position by a metal hand strap which is surrounded by a coil spring urging the spike plate and spikes downwardly on the legs.
In a mole trap such as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, it has been found desirable to have a number of steel spikes which are driven into the ground quickly and with substantial strike force. Such force is also sometimes necessary when the ground around the mole trap dries and hardens, in order for the spikes to penetrate fully into the ground for trapping the mole. However, in order to increase the strike force and have the spikes move more quickly, it is necessary to use a stronger compression or tension spring which significantly increases the hand pulling force required to set the trap. It has also been found desirable to have a trigger and release mechanism which is sensitive to any disturbance or movement of the ground under the mole trap after the trap is set. In addition, the mole trap should be durable to provide for many years of service and be easy to use and to set the trap with a light pulling force.